The role of enzymes in transcriptional regulation has become a significant research focus in recent years. Transcription itself is carried out by and regulated by the direct action of enzymes. In addition, enzymes that affect chromatin structure and function alter the template causing gene regulation. While there is considerable understanding of enzymatic mechanisms that regulate chromatin and transcription, one of the upcoming challenges will be to determine how these different levels of regulation work together to alter gene expression. This conference will provide a forum for dissemination of the most recent discoveries in this area. [unreadable] [unreadable] One major issue in regulation in chromatin is the function of two major enzyme classes: the histone modification enzymes and the ATP-dependent nucleosome remodeling enzymes. The overarching question is how these two classes of chromatin enzymes work together to influence the basal transcriptional machinery to ultimately regulate genes. In addition, the role of histone modifications and nucleosome remodeling has a direct role in transcriptional elongation. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference will focus on these enzymes, their interrelationship and their mechanisms in altering transcription efficiency. [unreadable] [unreadable] The meeting goals are to discuss the functions of histone modification and remodeling enzymes, mechanisms involved in transcriptional initiation/elongation, and finally, how alteration of chromatin translates into regulation of basal transcription. The proposed program will bring together experts in chromatin and transcriptional regulation to focus on the intersection between these two areas.